All Big Brothers Know Magic
by iwantpie
Summary: Wee!Chester. Sam loses his first tooth and it's up to Dean to play Tooth Fairy while John's away. Dean, Sam, John


**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam, John.  
**Summary:** Wee!Chester fic. Sam loses his first tooth and it's up to Dean to play Tooth Fairy while John's away.  
**Spoilers** Up to A Very Supernatural Christmas, but nothing specific in the slightest.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

**A/N:** This is my first Supernatural fic. I had meant to write a story as an episode tag but as the episodes came, I couldn't find a place for it. So it's simply a Wee!chester fic. Plus, I got to add John in there. The entire reason this story came about is because of a story a coworker told me about his 5 year old son. I thought it was cute. Hope you enjoy.

--

**Late June, 1989**

John Winchester looked up as his ten year old son padded into the kitchen. Dean took one look at the array of weapons and his dad's duffel sitting on the chair and knew his father had figured out what he was after. And that meant that he was leaving now.

"Sammy still asleep?" John's voice was quiet, knowing it was easier to leave without having to answer to the Sammy Inquisition. He loved his six year old's enthusiasm for knowledge but sometimes it just got too tiring to lie to the kid all the time. So, he left it to Dean. He was surprised the poor kid didn't have a headache everyday. Not that Dean would tell him either way. So when Dean nodded an affirmative, John sighed in relief.

"Trying to sneak out before he attacks you with questions?" The kid was just too damn observant, John thought. He glared at Dean's knowing smirk and reached out to tousle his hair. Dean swiftly ducked away, laughing.

"I should be back by tomorrow night. If I'm not and I don't call, you know the drill."

"Call Pastor Jim. I know. You told me all this before."

John frowned at him. "And I'm going to keep telling you until I say otherwise. We clear?"

Dean dropped his head, eyes on his feet. "Yes, sir."

John sighed. He knew it wasn't right to put so much responsibility on the kid's shoulders but he didn't have a choice. John knew Dean was up the task but that didn't mean he had to like it. And God willing, nothing happened to him on this hunt. Knowing that Jim Murphy would be there for the boys if something happened lifted a little of the weight from his chest but not nearly enough. It was why he was so damn careful. Breaking out of his thoughts, he finished packing up his stuff and looked back at Dean.

"Keep an eye on your brother and don't let anyone in the room."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Dean brightened a little at that. "Tell you want, dude. Tomorrow night, I'll bring pizza back for dinner. That sound good?" He watched Dean's eyes come fully alive and for a moment he didn't feel like such a complete failure of a parent. He knew it took more than pizza but, for now, it would have to do. Hopefully, he'd be back when he said because John Winchester didn't like going back on his word.

"Thanks, dad! A guy can only take so much Spaghetti O's." Dean was teasing but John felt a pang. It'd been a long time since they'd had any semblance of a home cooked meal. Thanksgiving was the last time, in fact, and that was only because Jim had insisted. It wasn't John's favorite holiday of late but the boys had a great time and that was what mattered. He wished it could always be like that but that wasn't life for a Winchester. Not anymore. One day, he hoped they'd see something close to it again soon.

John patted Dean on the shoulder, smiled down at him, then was out the door. Dean stared at the closed door, worry now etched on his face. He didn't have long to ponder it further before he heard the tell-tale signs of his little brother getting up and he groaned. He was going to have to ask his dad how he timed things so well.

--

Six year old Sam Winchester was bored. It was early yet and Dean had just finished pouring milk into his _Lucky Charms_. Ignoring his breakfast, Sam did what he'd been doing the last couple of days; played with his loose, front tooth. His eyes crossed as he pushed his tongue back and forth with concentration until he felt a slight shove.

"Quit playing with it." Dean chastised.

"But I want it to fall out."

"I offered to pull it out with some pliers. Still stands." Dean smirked as Sam hastily covered his mouth.

Through closed fingers, Sam muffled, "You're a meanie!"

"And you're a dork. Eat your breakfast." Sam scrunched up his face in annoyance before finally picking up his spoon. He half-heartedly pushed around his favorite cereal before looking over at his brother, who was reading the paper. He figured Dean just did that because dad did it. Sam couldn't read that well yet but he figured nothing interesting could be found in something with only a few pictures.

"When did dad leave?"

Dean briefly looked up from comics before shifting his eyes back to _Garfield_. "Early."

"Why didn't he wake up me to say good-bye?"

"Because you sleep like the dead." Sam ignored him.

"Where'd he go?"

"Sam... he's... working. Just leave it alone and eat your breakfast." Dean snapped.

Sam did his best impression of his "dad glare", the one dad always gave Dean when he was being a brat. It never worked the same as when dad did it though. Sam huffed and shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He felt a sudden pull at his gums and stopped, the spoon still sticking in his mouth. His eyes grew wide and panicked. He made a noise around the utensil to get his brothers attention. When Dean didn't look up, he tried again, more urgent.

"God, what?!" When Dean saw the panic in his brothers eyes, he jumped out of his seat. "What happened?"

Sam then eased the spoon from his mouth and let the cereal dribble out back into the bowl.

"Yeah, okay that was gross. You wanna tell me why you look so freaked out?"

Sam didn't answer, instead he dunked his hand into the bowl and felt around until he claimed his prize. Holding his tooth between his fingers, he gave Dean the biggest smile. "I finally lost it! I lost my first tooth!"

Dean's high alert died as quickly as it came and he crossed his arms in annoyance. "That's it? Jesus, Sammy, you scared the crap outta me. I thought there was a-" He stopped suddenly, realizing what he was about to say. _Monster_. He knew what his dad was really doing and he knew what was really out there in the dark. But Sam didn't and he wanted to keep it that way. "I thought there was something stuck in your throat or something. Do that again and I'll tie you to the door."

Sam's smile vanished and he gasped. "You do and I'll tell dad!" That was his brother's new thing. Anytime Dean did something to him, Sam ran and tattled. What else was Dean supposed to do when he couldn't really leave? It wasn't his fault Sam was the easy target.

"Go ahead. Big baby." He mumbled the last part but Sam heard him anyway.

"I'm not a baby! One day, I'm gonna be big and you won't be able to do anything to me. So ha!"

"Whatever, Shrimp. You'll always be my _little_ brother."

Later on that afternoon, while Dean was flipping channels and munching on dry cereal, Sam was staring at his tooth with fascination. It felt bigger in his mouth and suddenly a question popped up in his mind.

"Dean, how much you think I'll get?" Sam's voice sounded out of nowhere. Dean looked over at him, confused.

"Huh? For what?" Sam looked at him like Dean should know exactly what he was talking about but Dean was too busy watching a repeat of _ALF_ to grasp onto what Sam was asking.

"My tooth."

"Your tooth? Oh! Your tooth. For when the... tooth fairy comes. Uh, I don't know. I guess it depends on what the going rate for a tooth is these days." Truth was, Dean had absolutely no clue. Dad never made a big deal out of losing baby teeth and Dean never cared either. New ones are just going to grow in their place anyway.

"It's my first tooth though. Joey Stevens said he got a dollar for his. You think I'll get dollar?"

Dean's first thought was: _Who the heck was Joey Stevens?_ His second was: _Oh crap._ But as he stared at his brother's hopeful face and big, stupid eyes, he knew he couldn't let him down. And he only briefly wondered if dad would care.

"Sure, Sammy."

"All right! I'm gonna go put it under my pillow right now!" _Where does he learn this stuff?_

"Wrap it in something!" Dean shouted after his brother. Sam stopped in the bedroom doorway.

"Why?"

Dean floundered. "Uh, so the tooth fairy doesn't have a hard time finding it." Sam seemed to think this over.

"Oh. Okay. Good idea."

Dean watched his little brother disappear into the bedroom and frowned. He was going to have to use his own money. Great. There goes half my arcade money.

--

Dean laid in bed, exhausted. Sam was so excited about the stupid tooth fairy that it had been a pain getting him to go to sleep. Finally, exhaustion claimed the younger sibling and then all Dean had to do was wait. Dean still didn't get what the big deal was. It wasn't like he wasn't going to lose more. Honestly, though, Dean was kind of jealous. He wished he thought to play the tooth fairy card. Dean scoffed at that. It probably only would've lasted a couple or so teeth anyway. Dad didn't really let him get away with childish stuff like that the way he did Sam. But he wouldn't trade places with his little brother. Dean liked helping his dad and one day he wanted to be just like him. But Sam was different. Sam could still be a kid. With that final thought, Dean huffed out a quiet breath and got out of bed as quietly as he could. He had a hunt of his own tonight.

--

Dean and Sam were walking back from the park down the street that afternoon when Dean had finally had enough. Sam was holding out his tooth fairy money for all to see like it was his proudest achievement and he knew, without a doubt, that if he didn't stop this it was going to end badly.

"Just put the damn dollar in your pocket before you lose it." Dean chastised.

Sam let out a huff but did as he was told. He most certainly didn't want to lose his very own dollar. Ever since he found it under his pillow that morning, he hadn't let it out of his sight. He wondered if he'd get the same for his next tooth. Dean didn't seem to care when he lost teeth and Sam couldn't fathom that. What's not awesome about a fairy leaving you money for baby teeth? Too lost in thought, Sam didn't notice when his dollar didn't quite make it all the way in his pocket and finally crept out and fell to the ground behind them. They walked silently for a moment longer before Sam spoke up.

"I'm telling dad you cussed."

"Brat." Dean called him, shoving Sam away from him, causing him to stumble slightly. He regained his footing and resumed his place next to his brother.

"Jerk. And I'm telling him you pushed me."

"God, you're so annoying!" Dean went to shove him again only Sam was faster this time and ducked away, laughing.

Twenty minutes later, Dean decided he really hated being right.

--

"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled, running at him like his pants were on fire.

"Geez, what Sam?" Dean put out his hands to stop his brother from knocking him over.

"I can't find my dollar! It was in my pocket and now it's not!" Sam was so distressed that Dean thought the poor kid was going to hyperventilate or something.

"Calm down, Sammy. You sure you didn't take it out and set it somewhere? You're always losing-"

"I didn't take it out! I didn't lose it. It's _gone_!" Sam was practically crying now. Dean needed to act fast. He hated when Sam cried.

"Okay. Okay, let's just think for a second. It's got to be here somewhere."

"It's not, I looked everywhere." Sam landed soundly into a chair and dropped his head in his hands. "It's not fair, I just got it!"

"We'll find it. I promise." Sam looked up at him with bleary eyes like he was his savior and Dean cringed. _God, I hope we find it._ "You think maybe I dropped it outside? I didn't mean to!"

"I know you didn't. I'll go look okay? Stay here."

"No, I'm going too! Dad always says two sets of eyes are better than one." Sam always picked the worst times to remember things their dad said.

"Fine. But I don't want you to get your hopes up. Someone could've picked it up by now." Sam's eyes bulged.

"You mean someone could've stolen it?"

"It's not stealing if it's just out in the open." Probably not the best lesson he learned from his dad. As he shoved his brother forward out the door, Dean prayed they're luck wasn't as bad as it seemed thus far.

--

Sometimes being wrong was worse. No, no one stole the money. They didn't get the chance. A lawnmower had done a mighty fine job of tearing the bill to pieces. They probably only found half of it. Sam sat at the table, staring at the little pieces laying on the table, big tears welling in his eyes. He tried not to cry but it was just so unfair. He didn't even get to keep it for one whole day. Dean wasn't helping much in the way of cheering him up.

"We could knock out another tooth and put it under your pillow." Sam blinked at that suggestion.

"I don't have any more loose teeth."

"They'll be coming out eventually anyway." Dean just stopped talking after that when Sam covered his mouth and glared at him. He'd just about given up, thinking Sam would get over it, when his little brother put his head down on the table and sniffled. Full blown sobs probably weren't far behind. Sometimes Dean hated being the oldest. He wracked his brain for an idea. He could just give Sam another dollar, leaving him completely broke until Dad gave him some more, but he doubted it'd be the same. As far as Sam knew, it was the tooth fairy that gave him that dollar and it wouldn't mean as much coming from Dean. Suddenly, he was hit with an idea. Sam didn't have to know it was Dean's at all.

"Hey, Sam? Wanna see some magic?"

Sam's head popped up and he wiped at his face. "Huh? What kind of magic?"

Now that Dean had his interest, this would be a piece of cake. "I bet you I can make that dollar whole again."

Sam raised his eyebrows and sat up straighter. "Really? How?"

"It's magic, Sam. I can't give away the secret."

"You don't know any magic."

"Of course I do. All big brothers know magic." Sam seemed to accept this and Dean inwardly sighed. So far so good. He gathered up the shredded bits and balled them in his hand. "Okay, when I say the magic words, this once shredded dollar will be whole again." He only had one shot at this. He placed his hands behind his back and, as stealthy as he could, pulled out his other dollar from his back pocket and shoved the pieces of the torn dollar in it's place. "Abra-cadabra!" He brought his hand around in front of him and smiled at Sam. "Okay, now blow on it."

"Huh?"

"It's part of the magic." Dean assured. He'd seen it on tv anyway. Sam did just that and Dean popped his hand open to reveal the new dollar. Sam's eyes nearly fell out of his head and Dean beamed with pride, having pulled it off.

"How'd you do that?!"

"Told you. Magic." Sam took the dollar and before Dean could protest, he hugged him.

"Thanks, Dean! I'm gonna go put it away so I don't lose this one!"

Dean dropped himself into Sam's empty chair and sighed. Thank God.

--

When John came home that night, just as he had said, Dean was relieved he wasn't in charge anymore. Sometimes it was cool to be the big man and other times it was just tiring. He couldn't wait until he and Sam were older and things would be easier.

John dropped his duffel on the floor, glad to be home. At least what constituted as home these days. Both boys were on the couch watching tv. Dean smiled at him, glad to see him uninjured, while Sam leapt off the couch straight into his father's arms.

"Whoa there, Sammy. You're getting to big to keep doing that to your old man."

"Guess what, dad! I lost my tooth!" Sam proved this by opening his mouth and giving his dad a big toothy smile.

"Look at that. Already becoming a man on me."

"The tooth fairy gave me a whole dollar but then I lost it today and a stupid lawnmower ate it but then Dean made it whole again!" John smiled at how happy Sam seemed and looked over at Dean, who had finally joined them. He wasn't sure he followed all of what Sam had just said but everything seemed to go all right.

"That's great, kiddo." Sam then stopped and looked around John.

"No pizza?" Sam questioned with a pout on his once smiling face. John's smiled dimmed a little but Sam didn't notice. Dean did, however.

"You think I forgot?" Dean knew he did. "I just wanted to get cleaned up first. Dean, you wanna hand me the phonebook, kiddo?"

"Can I have peanut-butter and jelly?" Sam asked as John set him down. Boy was getting too heavy.

Dean made a face as he handed John the phonebook. "Ew, dude, that's gross. We're not ordering that."

"Is not! It's like a big sandwich." Sam tried to reason.

"So make a stupid sandwich then, Sammich."

"Butthead!"

"Boys-"

"Nice comeback, dwarf." Sam's face turned red and that's when Dean knew he was in trouble. Here it comes, he thought.

"Dean cussed at me and pushed me down!"

"Sam!" - "Dean!" Both Dean and John yelled in unison.

"I didn't push him down! He's lying!"

"Funny how you don't deny the cussing." John said and Dean immediately shrank. Busted. "What did I tell you about that kind of talk?"

"Not to say what you say?"

"Is that a question?" John asked, sternly.

"No, sir."

"Sam, go get cleaned up, I want to talk to your brother."

"Ooo-"

"Now, Sam!" Sam jumped and ran off to the bathroom. John rubbed a tired hand across his face. "Jesus, I leave 'em alone for two days." He mumbled to himself.

"Sorry, dad." John looked up to see a remorseful look on his eldest's sons face.

"Dean. Your brother looks up to you and he's gonna want to do and say what you do. Do you get me?"

"I, uh, think."

"I really don't want Sam getting expelled from kindergarten, dude." John meant it to be serious but he couldn't help but smile. Looking at Dean, he saw his smile was returned.

"Sure, dad."

John shook his head and sobered a little. "I count on you, Dean." The look on Dean's face right then was far too serious for a ten year old and John pushed down his guilt.

"I know, dad. You don't have to worry." Instead of telling him he knew and he was proud of him, John just squeezed his shoulder and grinned at him.

"Okay. Go get cleaned up. And make sure Sammy actually used the soap." Dean just nodded and headed for the bathroom. John would then order the pizza, take a long overdue shower, and hope his boys didn't kill each other in the meantime.

--

Dean walked into the bathroom to find Sam sitting on the closed toilet seat with his head hanging. Obviously the kid was doing some thinking.

"Did you wash up?" Sam didn't move or answer him. Dean shook his head and turned to the faucet.

"Are you mad at me because I tattled on you?" Dean knew he could lie to him and say no but he just didn't feel like sparing his little brothers feelings after what he did. No matter how sad his voice sounded.

"Yeah." Sam looked up but Dean wasn't even looking at him.

"Oh." After a moment's pause, "Do you want your dollar back?" Dean's head snapped around to his little brother's. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. _How had he known?_

"You're not very good at magic." Sam pointed out, as if reading Dean's mind.

"Then why'd you act like you believed it?" Dean snapped. Sam just shrugged. "Whatever. Keep the dollar. Now wash your hands for dinner." Sam hopped off the toilet and did as he was told and neither spoke to each other.

Two days later, Dean found a bag of Peanut M&M's under his pillow, not knowing how they got there. He knew his dad didn't put them there, so that only left Sam. But when had he had a chance to stash them there? Dean looked down at the yellow bag and smiled. Maybe big brothers weren't the only ones that knew magic.

End.


End file.
